


Loud

by Jisooschrist



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A BIT MORE EXPLICIT, F/F, I tried again, SAVE ME I SWEAR I'LL GO BACK TO POSTING FLUFF AFTER THIS, YOOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisooschrist/pseuds/Jisooschrist
Summary: Literally just Jihyo and Sana "having fun" while the others are out and the maknaes are in their room.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5/6 am on whatsapp. Ok.

— I'll ask Jihyo later —

Me and Sana stop immediately, as we hear Chaeyoung's voice from across the corridor. Fuck, fuck, fuck, they can't enter now. The door is locked but still, I don't want to get up now. And they could see from the keyhole and Sana and I are... definitely in a compromising position. We stay still for a while, listening carefully... but eventually the maknaes go back to their room. — That was close — I say. We both smile. — Well, where were we? — Sana asks.

_Fuck_. Sana's eyes are filled with lust as she looks at me– at my naked body, it's like she wants to eat me. Well, she's going to, just in a less-cannibalistic and more-erotic way. She smiles and bites her lip, she's so goddamn beautiful. She moves her attention to my chest, and I'm pretty sure she's drooling: her pupils are dilated, anyway. She then proceeds to mark my stomach with her teeth: she bites gently and leaves kisses making her way down, but not before making sure a visible hickey stains my perfect stomach just below my belly button. She kisses me and every time her lips touch my skin it's like it's on fire and I feel warmth expanding from the spot she kissed to the rest of my body and I can't help but close my eyes and feel the heat. She moves her lips onto my thigh, sucking where she knows makes me weak, but I open my eyes and lift my head a bit because _seeing the head of Minatozaki Sana between my legs is a view I can't miss_. I can't help but moan slightly at every peck, at every kiss, at every bite so near to the part of my body that God created solely for Sana to please. And she doesn't disappoint. She goes straight – for how straight this can possibly be – to the point... her tongue is so warm and humid and... _fuck_. She licks my clit so slowly it's almost frustrating. She moves her tongue up then down and doesn't put a lot of pressure: I'm so wet and turned on that even the touch of a feather would make me scream. She keeps licking slowly, biting occasionally, until it's annoying and I beg her — Faster — with my voice barely coming out of my mouth. I can feel her smiling, but she doesn't change her rhythm. Instead, she moves further down, with her curious tongue and– _fuck–_

I let out a moan, not a broken one but a full " _Aah_ " moan. She licks again, licks going up until she's back at my clit and she sucks it again and _God_ –

I let out another moan when I feel a presence inside of me. She put just one finger but it's enough to let me throw my head back. I take a glimpse down and she's looking right back at me, eyes dark and hand moving slowly. We look at each other until another finger inside of me makes my head fall on the pillow again. _Fuck–_

She moves up again until she's right in front of me, looking at me while she pleases me– this perv...

She licks her lips – and _fuck_ is that hot – and moves them on my neck, biting hard, sucking harder, leaving a stain on my perfect body.

Her fingers are moving faster, her thumb is drawing circles on my clit, her tongue now wetting my jaw. _Fuck_ , it's so good. How is she so good at this? _God_

We hear footsteps again. My heart almost sinks to the ground... but she doesn't stop. — The door is locked anyway — she says, as she keeps on fucking me. I'm about to reply but– _Shit_ , the only thing that comes out my mouth is a moan because she put another fucking finger inside of me. _Fuck, God_ , I put my hands in her hair, then down to her back, touching her perfect skin, ruining it with my nails: it will burn, but she doesn't seem to care. Her hand is going fast at this point; I can hear the sound of it entering my wet-as-fuck self. It's music to my ears. I haven't heard other footsteps but at this point I don't care, I moan carelessly and wrap my legs behind her back. _God_ , I swallow and I moan and... she kisses me and I come. I arch my back and scratch hers again. My mind goes blank and I throw my head back, eyes closed, mouth open, a — Fuck — coming out of it. _God, fuck, fuck!_

She keeps moving her fingers slower and slower, driving me out of my orgasm.

Sana lays on me for a few seconds, waiting for my breath to get slower and regular. I can still feel my insides moving. _Fuck._

She moves her head upon mine, her lust-filled eyes proud at her work, she gets closer to my ear and whisper - Are you ready for round two? –

Fuck, I'm still post orgasm, I'm still so sensible, I'm going to– _Fu_ – !

She touches my clit again– even better, she barely even touches it but I'm so fucking sensible, oh _God–_

She touches it again and my body twitches and a single, broken " _Ah_ ~" comes out of my lips. She's about to touch me again when I stop her. She looks at me, curious. I move my left leg and tell her to lift her right one, so that our legs are now tangled and she lays on my left thigh. — Your turn — I say. She understands. She stands up quickly to take off her underwear and then sits on my thigh again, her hands on my stomach. She starts moving, slowly first, but I know she's turned on so much it won't take her long. She doesn't close her eyes, she keeps eye-contact instead. _God_. She is so beautiful. Her body is just perfection. And her pure, innocent image is mine to ruin. _Shy shy shy my ass._

She's already moving faster, arching her back when she goes forwards, holding my waist when she goes backwards. I can feel her wetting my thigh. It's amazing.

She's getting closer. She moves her hands and puts them on the mattress, near my shoulders. She's got her eyes closed now and quiet, short " _Ah_ "s are coming out of her mouth. — God — I hear her breath out. She moves again: this time she basically hugs me, tucking her head between my head and my shoulder, and she's going fast. But she knows what I like. Her acute, sweet voice, moaning for me, she gets closer to my ear and, with a broken tone, whispers — _Eonni_ —. Shit. I love it when she calls me like that. — Jihyo... _fuck_ — she moans. I can feel her warm breath on my neck. Her mouth is open, her teeth casually touch my shoulder, her moans resonate on my skin. She's almost coming.

I suddenly change position, using her weak moment to put myself on top, and I move away my leg, receiving a begging moan in return. I look at her opened legs in front of me, _God_ , she's _art._

I move upon her and grab her hands, moving them above her head, and I kiss her. I just kiss her. She starts moving her hips, trying to please herself, but I'm not going to let it be this easy. — Stay still — I say. — Please — she whines. I don't care, she's my toy, and it's too early for her to come. — Don't move — I speak again. I sitting in front of her again. I let a few seconds pass, just admiring her whimper and beg me to please her. I grab her hand, and move it slowly on her body, until it reaches her sex. I let go of her hand and look at hear. — Look at me — I say. She does. She starts touching herself, already going fast. She keeps her eyes fixated on me for a while. It's so fucking hot, the look on the face of a girl who's touching herself. Especially if you told them to do so. But soon her eyes just can't stay open and she's stopped being careful with her voice, letting loud moans fill the room. — Are you close? — I ask. — I... almost... — she says, between a moan and a " _fuck_ ". I grab her hand. — Jihyo! — she says. — Please, Jihyo, please — she begs, moving her clit against nothing but air. — I need this, please —. — Do me — I say. — Do me, then you'll receive your price —. She's hesitant at first, but then realizes she won't be getting anything if she doesn't do as I say. She changes positions again, now on top of me like before. — Head — I say. She looks at me for two seconds, then goes down, without foreplay, straight to the core. Literally.

_Shit_ , it's so good, she's so good, _fuck_ –

I move my hand, grab her hair, unconsciously pushing her forwards me. She puts three fingers inside of me again, while she uses her agile tongue to please my clit. She opens her fingers gently inside of me, making me moan (and fuck am I loud), then she arches them, touching the spot. I almost come instantly. _fuck_

_Fuck–_

_Fuck!_                                                                          

_Jesus_ , it's the best dam feeling in the world. She moves her fingers fast and sucks roughly, applying pressure while licking. _God–_

I swallow and throw my head back, then I notice that she's trying to touch herself. God, she must be so needy. _And I did it._

— Hand — I say. She looks at me. — You'll have it back later —.

She furrows her eyebrows but eventually moves the hand she was using to fuck herself up to my chest, grabs my breast carelessly, plays with my nipple. It's so overwhelming

The room is filled with " _Ah_ " and " _God_ " and " _Fuck_ " and " _Sana_ " and it's so wrong, but it feels so good. And somehow, knowing that our maknaes might be hearing us right now, makes it just hotter. Being afraid of getting caught turns me on so much. I moan loudly, shamelessly, I don't even do it on purpose. _God_ it's so good, it's so good! _Fuck!_

I grab the bed sheets hard, my legs and hips lift up a bit. God, _God, Sana–_ _Sana!_

_Fuck…_ I fall back, breathing fast, but she doesn't wait. She climbs up and we're in the same position as before and she's grinding on my leg again and it's just so fucking hot. And she moans, as if it's just the two of us in the house. She moans and lets out — Eonni — even if she’ older, and — Ah, fuck, Jihyo — and she moans again against my neck. Our bodies are sweaty. We don't care. I move my hand down her back again but this time I grab her ass instead of scratching her. For a moment, she moans louder. I grab her ass and pull when she moves forward, helping her out. — _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_ — fill my ears. Her moans are whiny, she's close. — God, Jihyo, Yes, A-Ah! — I'm pretty sure all the streets can hear us at this point. — Fuck! Fuck! Ah, _A-ah!_ — she almost screams. She's moving so fast. She's coming. She arches her back in a spoon position and keeps on moving her sex against my leg. I take a glimpse, I see her clitoris almost slipping on the wetness she left. Her orgasm is glorious.

She keeps on moving, but her body is twitching and her moves are irregular, she goes slower and slower until she stops and just breaths fast with her body laying on mine, both in a post-orgasm state.

We both just breath in and out, our minds still blank.

— Jihyo, we were so loud — she says. I shush her up. I slip away and sit upon her. _Fuck_. She's so beautiful. Sweaty, her cheeks pink, her eyes semi-closed. I look at the time. We still have ten minutes until the others come back. I get close to her ear, — _Are you ready for round four_? —

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, how's it going? Yeah I know this sucks but I gotta learn how to write smuts I can't limit myself to fluff and angst okok   
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this! Sahyo are not my main ship in Twice coff Saida coff but I love them so much and they're so underrated and yes. That's it. If you notice anything grammatically wrong or simply confusing, please let me know in the comments, and thank you all again for reading this! 뇽안~


End file.
